<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It felt like crashing by Zyrann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446116">It felt like crashing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann'>Zyrann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperDucks! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, drakepad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Launchpad is feeling things and takes action as cheesy as he can. Just a very sweet story, pure sugar. Practically the dream(?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperDucks! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It felt like crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta tested so any comments are welcome!!</p>
<p>This is developed in the ducktales 2017 universe cause I  rewatched the chapter and got a million ideas</p>
<p>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the day. Launchpad had been planning this date for weeks now, and he couldn’t understand why was he so nervous. His hands were sweating, his legs were trembling and he could feel a pit growing in his stomach. He had plenty of conquests before but none of them made him feel the same way Drake could.</p>
<p>After the rough start they had they started seeing each other more and more, especially now that Della was back and Scrooge had given him some more extra free time. They meet and binge watched the original series of Darkwing Duck, reading the comics and sharing their collectables. They spent hours talking about how they grew up with their superhero in mind, and how exiting their future could be now that Drake was taking the honor. They often played to be hero and villain, and ran around the park in the night till hunger strike and they shared dinner. Everything felt <em>perfect.</em></p>
<p>And so he decided to make a move. He got flowers! He got chocolates! He got a cheesy song in his phone! He got a new cologne! But must importantly he finally finished the project in which he had been working for the longest time, Darkwing’s Duck plane. He had the keys in a tiny gift box wrapped in purple paper. He put it all but the flowers in a carry-on and hung it in his shoulder standing in front of his mirror, looking at himself, he was wearing the shirt that wasn’t stained and he actually cleaned his jacket, his hair was fluffy and soft and controlled under his hat. He took a deep breath and look at his reflection with determination</p>
<p>“You can do this, L.P. You know what you want and you are the smoothest flirter in the earth. It’s time to put it all in the game”</p>
<p>He tried a confident smile and wasn’t sure he succeeded. Then he realized he was still holding his breath. He sighted letting it out and hoping it would help ease his mind and started the walk out of the Mc. Duck manor. He walked all the way to Drake’s house, trying not to think about it too much, looking around for a distraction.</p>
<p>When he finally arrived he saw the door of the suburb house at the end of the gravel path thar cut through a freshly cut green grass front lawn. The sweet smell had actually helped him calm a little bit, enough to do the walk all the way to the door and when he was about to knock, it opened, the cheerful face of Drake smiling at the sight of Launchpad.</p>
<p>“Hi LP! I’m glad you’re here! Let’s go!” He took his hand to pull him along, it all happened so fast the flowers fell in the bushes and he even forgot he had them as he followed compliant.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I got the smoke gun! A real one! I can’t fight crime with only my amazing martial arts skills, ya’ know?”</p>
<p>Launchpad could hear the broad smile in his face and squeezed lightly the hand guiding him to the bus stop. After a little ride they arrived at the postal office where it had arrived from a city called St. Canard. Drake didn’t wait a second to tear the package open pulling out a gun with a big barrel made to hold gas bombs, of which three came with it, tiny cans filled with different types of chemicals for specific situations, but harmless overall, mostly for cover.</p>
<p>Drake held the gun like if he was born with it, so naturally, Launchpad stared, unable to look away when he jumped reciting Darkwing’s catch phrase. “I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the package that will never arrive! I am… Darkwing Duck!!” He turned to look at his fan “So? What do you think?” Launchpad thought that it matched perfectly with the ship, but that was a surprise. <em>C’mon, say something</em> ahhh… <em>Say it looks cool, say he’s the perfect D.W. Say why you came to see him</em> “Maybe we should try it!” That wasn’t what roamed his head, but it was a pretty neat idea even so.</p>
<p>“Yes, we should! Let’s go back to my place!” He followed him once more, forgetting easily once more about what he had to do. The whole way was chatter about memories of how the old Darkwing Duck used that gun in the series. They got to Drake’s house and checked that no one was nearby. His collection was growing bigger, he had hook guns, a bow, handcuffs, rope, and now the smoke gun too. He ran in and got changed to try all his stuff again in his backyard, which had recently gotten high walls and stuff all around, they could use the hooks and hide as needed. They could climb, jump and fight, and they did, for hours.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat!” the duck screamed waving both hands up so Launchpad could get to him. Launchpad thought It would be a good chance to give him all the things he got for him</p>
<p>“Hey, I…” He spoke at the same time that D.W.</p>
<p>“We didn’t try the new…” <b>PUFF!</b> The smoke can got shot and went straight to the pelican. “Well, it works!” He replied before fainting.</p>
<p>When he woke up he was in a soft surface, he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in the living room of the house, laying on the couch. He sat up and saw Drake running to him.</p>
<p>“Launchpad, you’re awake! Are you ok? Does anything hurt? I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t worry, after all the adventures with Mr. Mc. Dee it’ll take more that that to hurt me” He showed a cocky smile even if inside he was melting after hearing the worry in the duck’s voice.</p>
<p>“I ordered burgers while you were sleeping, hope you’re hungry, it’ll also help you recover” He ran to the kitchen and brought back a couple of paper bags and a cardboard tray with two large sodas. They ate watching some chapters of the series.</p>
<p>These were the moments Launchpad loved the most, he felt warm, happy. He had never being able to share this thing he loved so much with anybody and now he had found this amazing person who was everything but what he expected, was a surprise every day, yet it felt familiar and comforting. It felt like crashing. When he first acknowledged he felt something he couldn’t name it. He had to ask around and the one who answered him was the intern on Gyro’s lab. <em>Well, I think that you’re in love! That’s what m’ma told me she felt when he met my father.</em></p>
<p>“Maybe you should stay the night so I can make sure you’re fine” Drake’s voice took him out oh his thoughts and he realized the sun had set and he had lost all the day and his plans were done.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay” He snapped, he had promised himself and Dewey he would do this</p>
<p>“What?” Drake was surprised, concerned and maybe a little sad or disappointed.</p>
<p>“And neither can you, I want to show you something” Now he took his hand to guide him. They walk in the dim pink light that poured from the clouds, the street lamps starting to turn on. They arrived to the manor, and launchpad guide them to the garage, where he lived and had the space to fix Mr. Mc. Dee’s plane and now to built the jet for Drake, but before he entered he handled him the wrapped box. “Close your eyes. You cant open them nor the box until I say so, is that okay?” Drake took the box and closed his eyes smiling sweetly, reaching out so launchpad could take his hand and took him where he wanted to. Launchpad opened the door and held the duck’s hand pulling him forward. He was exited an hurried up a little, drake hitting stuff on the way. He was pretty sure he broke something, but the pilot didn’t care.</p>
<p>Finally they arrived “You can see now.” Launchpad was staring again, smiling with hope as Drake’s eyes opened slowly, glistening with happy tears, losing any self-control ripping open the box in his hands, holding the keys now, the tears now falling to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Is… Is this really… for me?” The duck was facing him as he nodded Then felt the arms around his neck and took him from the waist, feeling that warm holding him tighter for a moment.</p>
<p>They let go and Drake dried the tears from his face. “How? When? I…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything. Actually I wanted to say… Geez… I feel awesome when I hang with you and I think… I love you”</p>
<p>He didn’t even realize in which second he had closed his eyes shut, hoping for the best, waiting for the worst. Then he felt a beak against his own, along with two hands copping his face. His eyes opened like plates in a fraction of a moment and saw the beautiful face of the duck kissing him softly, barely a peak, lasting a second.</p>
<p>They stared at each other in silence for what seemed to be forever after they broke apart, the kind of silence that comforts you and embraces you. Drake ran his hands from the cheeks of the pilot to his shoulders and trough his arms to hold his’s. Launchpad took them softly rubbing circles with his thumb and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I think I love you too” Launchpad smile couldn’t be broader as he took him up and jumped around.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think? Could we take it out?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Of course! Just promise we won’t crash”</p>
<p>”I’m sorry, D.W. I can’t make that promise”</p>
<p>They both laugh and ran to the jet, jumping in and got ready to take off. The pilot looked at Drake and smiled as the duck looked back, thinking that maybe, just maybe this time he would try his best not to crash, for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>